


Jealousy- R rated Observatory Scene

by Han Han (MBBHanulie)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBBHanulie/pseuds/Han%20Han
Summary: This is the scene that happens between when Kihyun closes the door to the observatory viewing room and when they get home during the social media au "Jealousy", which you can find here: https://twitter.com/hanuliewritesmx/status/1116098506488344576Keep in mind that this was my first au! I just wanted to post it here so more people can find it <3





	Jealousy- R rated Observatory Scene

"Let's get those inconvenient clothes off of you, baby." He said finally, flicking the switch and moving towards him purposefully. 

Minhyuk clutched at his sides, watching as Kihyun walked forward, like a predator stalking his prey. It always shocked him, how much his personality changed when they were about to fuck. He could feel the strain against the front of his jeans, and with the soft light shining in through the windows, he could see the same issue plagued Kihyun. The smile that rested on the shorter male's lips made his heart leap, and he swallowed, taking an involuntary step back. 

Kihyun raised an eyebrow when Minhyuk stepped backwards, his smile widening. “Are you going to make me _chase you?_ I might be shorter, but I'll **win.** ” He said the last few words almost with a growl, he loved playing with Minhyuk, especially when they were alone. Minhyuk shook his head no, but took another step back, biting his lip. He liked it too, though he would never admit it publicly. As Ki drew closer, the taller boy continued to step away, the glint in Kihyun's eyes making the strain on his pants painful. 

Minhyuk's back hit the wall, and Kihyun smirked, chuckling. “I guess I win by default.” He whispered, licking his lips ever so slightly as he stepped up to his lover. His hand drifted up to Minhyuk's neck and he pressed against him, pushing down on his thick neck and biting Min's bottom lip, his free hand travelling down to the other's waistband and unbuttoning the top, inching his fingers past the jean fabric and resting atop his bulge, only the thin fabric of Minhyuk's underwear separating his hand from the hot, sensitive limb that burned beneath Kihyun's light touch. 

A gentle whimper escaped from Minhyuk's lips, and he bucked his hips forward, pressing desperately into Ki's hand. Kihyun laughed, teasing him more by running his fingers over and around his member, leaving him gasping once again. 

“I've hardly done anything, Minhyuk.. You're _such_ a baby.” Kihyun kissed him hard then, his tongue winning dominance in a short lived battle between the two of them. He pulled his head away then, squeezing Minhyuk's neck and gritting his teeth, taking in a deep, shaky breath. He pulled his hand out from under the other's pants and grabbed him hard, pulling off Min's shirt and pushing him onto a nearby bench. “If I don't get these clothes off of you, I think I'm going to lose my goddamn mind,” He growled, grabbing his pant legs and pulling until they rested around his ankles. He gently slipped off Minhyuk's shoes, then tossed his pants to the side, finally looking down at his sweet love as he sat there shyly, in only his underwear. 

Minhyuk was fit; his milky, sweet body only tainted by the lovely red-purple bruises that adorned his neck and upper chest, the chest that rose and fell so heavily as he looked up at Kihyun, begging him with his eyes to fuck his brains out. His cheeks were flushed, his hair a mess, skin covered in a thin, sparkly layer of lusty moisture, sweat from the arousal that Kihyun had caused while teasing him. 

Kihyun took a deep breath, slowly, almost painfully unbuttoning his own jeans and slipping them off, pulling his shirt off at the same time. He looked down at Minhyuk, saw the lust in his eyes, and smiled, pulling off his own boxers and letting his member spring forth. “Minhyuk..” He groaned, reaching forward and stroking his hair. “Why don't you get this started, baby?” He pulled him forward, gesturing for him to suck him off, his eyes dark as he watched. 

Minhyuk hesitated for a moment, his breathing hitched when he leaned forward, his eyes trailing over Kihyun's exposed body. He made eye contact with him at last, and pressed his lips to the tip of Ki's member, letting it slide back past his teeth and to his throat. With slow, deliberate movements, he pulled his head back and forth, watching as Kihyun's eyes rolled back, feeling his own member ache to be pleased as he continued on, going faster with each bob of his head, running his tongue across the tip of his cock purposely, causing a sweet moan to rise from Kihyun's throat. Minhyuk was stopped then, by a gentle hand lacing through his hair and pulling his head back, the pop of his lips resounding through the empty room. 

Kihyun panted heavily and shook his head, tilting Min's head up to look at him. “Not.. Yet.” He mumbled, taking a hand and pushing Minhyuk's chest back until he lied on the bench. A sharp breath shot through Kihyun's nose as he collected himself, running his hands over Minhyuk's body and smiling. “Let's take care of you now, baby.” Kihyun moaned out, peeling off Min's boxers and looking down at his love in all of his glory. He bent down, kissing Minhyuk's chest and down his stomach, around his waist, ever so gently. He listened to the way Minhyuk squeaked at every touch, his overly sensitive skin on fire as Kihyun teased him. He used his tongue then to trail down Min's shaft, taking it into his mouth and being less than gentle as he blew him, enjoying the way he writhed under his touch, his mouth like a fiddle making him dance. Minhyuk's moans were getting louder now, and he was squirming so much it was hard to hold onto him. Kihyun chuckled and sat up, popping off of his cock and reaching for his face, kissing him softly. “Shh,” he said to the panting boy, wiping the sweat from his forehead. _“We're only getting started.”_

With that, Kihyun stood up, and his face changed, more serious this time. “Turn around.” He commanded, his eyes resting on Minhyuk's lithe figure as he turned, listening well. Kihyun smiled at him, and picked up the sweater that had been discarded earlier. “I hope you don't mind.. But I'd really like to have full control of you right now. Do you mind?” He asked sweetly, rubbing Minhyuk's back. Minhyuk shook his head no; he didn't mind, not in the slightest. It made things more interesting. 

Kihyun bit down on his own lip hard, using the sweater to tie Minhyuk's hands behind his back, leaving the side of his face pressed against the cushion of the bench. Ki straddled him then, his hands squeezing the plump backside that was raised in front of him and groaning. “It might hurt a bit, just tell me if you want me to stop,” He said reassuringly, lovingly rubbing his hands over the dewy skin and planting a soft kiss on Minhyuk's lower back. 

Minhyuk nodded, and Kihyun took it as a cue to go on, pressing his member against the cherry pucker between Minhyuk's cheeks and pushing on, hearing a distinct gasp from the man below him, followed by a deep, throaty groan as Kihyun's hips pressed against his backside, both of them panting now. Kihyun pulled back, thrusting forward a bit harder than before, causing Minhyuk to yelp. Kihyun leaned over him then, pulling Min's hands further behind him and pressing his hips as close to his body as possible, showering the shaking body with soft kisses as he picked up the pace, the sound of their skin slapping together making Minhyuk blush.

The kisses changed to bites, once again marking his territory so that no one would dare try to take him away, his thrusting rough and passionate, filled with jealousy and lust, love and pleasure. He felt Minhyuk start to squirm hard underneath him, his own pleasure growing too much to handle. With one arm around Minhyuk's waist, he used his other to grab hold of his pulsating cock, pumping on it as he thrusted against him from behind. Minhyuk's moans were loud, uncontrollable, evidence of everything he could feel, his climax coming quickly. Kihyun was ready too, his own moans and groans had not failed to escape him, and he was ready for release.  
With one final thrust, he came inside of his lover, triggering both of their climaxes at nearly the same time. He clung to him, panting, a tired smile on his face as he closed his eyes, wishing to stay like this forever.

Minhyuk grunted, and kihyun was brought back to his senses. They were still in public, and they needed to clean the mess that they had made. Ki gently detached himself from Minhyuk and untied his wrists, petting his head lovingly and kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his lips. “You were amazing,” He breathed, pressing their lips together one last time before straightening up and stretching, “but now we need to clean this and get dressed.. Do you need help?” He glanced over at Minhyuk, whose eyes were slightly glazed over, and chuckled. He could tell Minhyuk was exhausted, and he thought it was cute. Min nodded in response to his question and lifted his arms up like a baby, pouting.

Kihyun grabbed a few tissues from his bag and walked over, patting Minhyuk clean with love, kissing his forehead every other second, overwhelmed with how much he loved him. He finished cleaning his boy and the bench, then himself, and grabbed Minhyuk's clothes, getting both of them dressed in no time at all.

He helped him to his feet and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him and swaying side to side, humming. He was so happy to have found someone that made him feel like this, and he was never going to let him go.

“Hey,” He said softly, brushing Minhyuk's hair out of his face, “let's eat and go home. I can see that you're tired. You can show me your surprise tomorrow.”


End file.
